


Stick It

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: kagerou X power joe fluff. decorating your boyfriend 101
Relationships: Kagerou/Power Joe
Kudos: 2





	Stick It

Kagerou blinked his one optic. He'd just been looking over some files in their room when the door creaked open, but… no one had walked in? Perhaps Shadowmaru. Perhaps someone else trying to be sneaky. He leaned back against the wall again, pedes crossed in front of him. He read over the report idly, although his scanner optic was focusing on the movements about the room.

Very interesting. But by no means a threat.

Kagerou stayed very still as a dark hand and yellow helmfins peeked over the edge of the berth. The hand reached out to his pede and placed a small, glittering star sticker on the tip, before retreating. Kagerou tilted his helm a little and smiled as it appeared again, this time with another sticker. a sun shape. The same thing happened, the servo placed the sticker on his teal plating and retreated. Slowly but surely, the mysterious room invader was revealed, placing a new sticker on the ninja bot as he moved up, changing in shape and placement. When Power Joe got close enough to Kagerou's face, the bird mech grinned and gave him a kiss.

"What's this for?" he asked, getting a sticker to his helm crest.

"Just fun!"Power Joe's fins flicked at the kiss, and he bumped his forehelm against Kagerou's "also, they sparkle, see?"

"I do, but," Kagerou trailed off, peeling a kitten off of his chest plates and putting it on power joe's nose. "Can't leave you out of the fun, can we?"


End file.
